love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Episodes List
is an anime television series, produced by anime company Sunrise in association with the music label company Lantis, and is directed by Takahiko Kyougoku. It began airing in Japan on January 6, 2013 on Tokyo MX and is being simulcast by Crunchyroll. The first season of the anime ended airing on March 31, 2013 with a total of 13 episodes. An original video animation episode was released on November 27, 2013. The second season aired from April 6, 2014 to June 29, 2014 with a total of 13 episodes. The movie premiered on June 13, 2015. The anime is licensed by NIS America for release in North America. Staff ;Japanese *'Original Story': Hajime Yatate *'Original Plan': Sakurako Kimino *'Director': Takahiko Kyōgoku *'Series Organization': Jukki Hanada *'Character Designs & Animation Director': Asako Nishida *'Character Designs & Main Animator': Yuuhei Murota *'Design Works': **Yukiko Aikei **Tomomi Ozaki **Risa Suzuki *'Set Design': Takeshi Takahashi *'Art Director': Yasunao Moriyasu *'CG Director': Shigeru Matsumi *'Color Planning': Sayoko Yokoyama *'Director of Photography': Daichi Nogami *'Editor': Daisuke Imai *'Sound Director': Yukio Nagasaki *'Music': Yoshiaki Fujisawa *'Music Production': Lantis *'Animation Production': SUNRISE Inc. *'Presented by': 2013 PROJECT Love Live! ;English *'ADR Director': Tony Oliver *'ADR Script': **Caitlin Glass **Jalen K. Cassell (S2: 1-2, 6-9) *'Producer': Eric Sherman *'Assistant producer': Mio Moroe *'Casting Director': Mami Okada *'Co-Producer': Mami Okada *'Production Executive': Jonathan Sherman *'Production Supervision': Kaeko Sakamoto *'Spotting': Jalen K. Cassell *'ADR Production': Bang Zoom! Entertainment *'Broadcaster': Mnet America *'Distributor': Madman Entertainment (Australasia) *'Internet Streaming': Crunchyroll *'Licensed by': **MVM (UK & Ireland) **NIS America Cast Main Characters ;Japanese *Emi Nitta as Honoka Kosaka *Yoshino Nanjo as Eli Ayase *Aya Uchida as Kotori Minami *Suzuko Mimori as Umi Sonoda *Riho Iida as Rin Hoshizora *Pile as Maki Nishikino *Aina Kusuda as Nozomi Tojo *Yurika Kubo as Hanayo Koizumi *Sora Tokui as Nico Yazawa ;English *Marieve Herington as Honoka Kosaka *Erica Lindbeck as Eli Ayase *Cristina Vee as Kotori Minami *Kira Buckland as Umi Sonoda *Faye Mata as Rin Hoshizora *Caitlin Glass as Maki Nishikino *Laura Post as Nozomi Tojo *Xanthe Huynh as Hanayo Koizumi *Erica Mendez as Nico Yazawa Supporting Characters ;Japanese *Noriko Hidaka as Principal Minami *Marie Miyake as Hideko *Nozomi Yamamoto as Fumiko *Sayuri Hara as Mika *Megu Sakuragawa as Tsubasa Kira *Maho Matsunga as Erena Todo *Ayuru Oohashi as Anju Yuki *Nao Touyama as Yukiho Kosaka *Masumi Asano as Honoka's Mother *Anna Mugiho as Alpaca *Kikuko Inoue as Maki's Mother *Ayane Sakura as Alisa Ayase *Fumi Hirano as Eli's Grandmother *Sora Tokui as Cocoro Yazawa *Sora Tokui as Cocoa Yazawa *Sora Tokui as Cotaro Yazawa *Kotono Mitsuishi as Nico's Mother *Minami Takayama as Female Singer ;English *Karen Strassman as Principal Minami *Mela Lee as Hideko *Natalie Hoover as Fumiko *Ryan Bartley as Mika *Cassandra Morris as Tsubasa Kira *Erika Harlacher as Erena Todo *Corina Boettger as Anju Yuki *Christine Marie Cabanos as Yukiho Kosaka *Julie Ann Taylor as Honoka's Mother *Unknown as Alpaca *Unknown as Maki's Mother *Brianna Knickerbocker as Alisa Ayase *Unknown as Eli's Grandmother *Stephanie Sheh as Cocoro Yazawa *Janice Kawaye as Cocoa Yazawa *Julie Ann Taylor as Cotaro Yazawa *Unknown as Nico's Mother *Unknown as Female Singer Videos TV Anime Conformation = |-| NIS America Sub Trailer = |-| TV Anime Trailer = |-| Movie Trailer = Theme Songs Season I Opening Songs= * by μ's. |-| Ending Songs= * by Honoka Kosaka, Kotori Minami and Umi Sonoda. * by µ's. |-| Insert Songs= * by Honoka Kosaka, Kotori Minami and Umi Sonoda. *'Private Wars' by A-RISE. * by Nishikino Maki. *'START:DASH!!' by µ's. * by μ's. * by μ's. *'Wonder zone' by μ's. *'No brand girls' by μ's. OVA Insert Songs= *'Music S.T.A.R.T!!' by μ's. Season II Opening Songs= * by μ's. |-| Ending Songs= *'Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki' by μ's. * by μ's. *'Snow halation' by μ's. * by μ's. |-| Insert Songs= * by μ's plus Hideko, Fumiko, Mika. * by μ's. *'Private Wars' by A-RISE. *'Shocking Party' by A-RISE. * by μ's. *'Love wing bell' by µ's. *'Dancing stars on me!' by µ's. *'Snow halation' by μ's. *'KiRa-KiRa Sensation!' by µ's. * by µ's. *'Oh,Love&Peace!' by µ's. *'Happy maker!' by µ's. Movie Ending Songs= * by µ's. |-| Insert Songs= * by Rin Hoshizora, Maki Nishikino, and Hanayo Koizumi. *'Angelic Angel' by µ's. *'？←HEARTBEAT' by Eli Ayase, Nozomi Tojo, and Nico Yazawa. *'Future style' by Honoka Kosaka, Kotori, and Umi Sonoda. *'SUNNY DAY SONG' by µ's. Episodes Season I= |-| OVA= |-| Season II= |-| Movie= References Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season I Category:Season II Category:Browse Category:Love Live!